Demigods Have Facebook
by life is struggle
Summary: Takes place after the Second Giant War. Hephaestus invented a new way of communication among gods and demigods and our heroes decide to use it. Pairings: Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Jasper and many others. It is fluffy and meant to entertain. Enjoy reading!
1. Dramatic Much Zeus?

**A/N I don't own PJO or HoO! **

**So guys, I'm back with the rewritten story of gods and demigods on facebook. Tell me what you think I should do to make it better for you guys, so you can enjoy reading it. **

**I decided to make it after the war with Gaia, so that the gangs can be relaxed and have nothing to worry about. **

'_italics' _are Percy's direct thoughts

underlined are Percy's thoughts and actions interrupting the posts - reading

Percy's POV

I woke up in my cabin and felt a smile forming on my face once I realized I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes and marveled at the sight of my girlfriend, Annabeth, who had sneaked into my cabin yesterday night, because she was and I quote _"not going to ever leave me alone again since Hera might have some other plans and she's not risking it"_.

She was awake stroking my arm with the Roman Legion's tattoo. I sighed happily and gave her a good morning kiss pulling her closer to me.

"I have to go, Seaweed Brain. Malcolm will be looking for me. Besides, we have all time to ourselves now that the war is over." She said while getting up.

"Ok, well, I'm bored so I'll go on facebook for a while" I said and she nodded and left.

Let me explain the facebook thing. Once the war was over Hephaestus thought it would be a good idea for the campers, Greek and Roman, to communicate more easily so he made an internet website which wouldn't send signals to monsters everywhere about demigods and gods.

I logged in my profile only to find the most hilarious post ever.

**Lord of the Sky/King of the Gods- I am the best of all! *Thunder booms* Bow to the amazing me!**

**Comments **

**Thalia Grace **- Really Dad? REALLY? I thought you were over the dramatic type phase! *sighs*

**Jason Grace **– *facepalm* I have to agree with Thalia! I am feeling ashamed!

_Thalia Grace likes this_

"Huh! Imagine that…" I muttered to myself, because come on! Who knew Jason had sarcasm in him?

**Poseidon** – He was and always will be the dramatic one! And Hades will always be the deranged one!

_Percy Jackson likes this. _

'_Good one dad!' _I thought to myself. Speaking of which, he was right. Hades lives in a steamed up place plotting of ways to gain more power and Zeus threatens everyone with his master bolt and disappears through lightning as if gods cannot just do that teleport thingy… Talking about god of drama much?

**Hades **– And you are the pessimistic one!

_Nico Di Angelo likes this. _

**Athena **– And the both your sons have inherited those characteristics unfortunately!

'_Oh yeah! Call realism pessimism all you want… It's not my fault I prepare for the worst that usually happens…' _

**Poseidon **– Nobody asked you Owl Head! Go back to putting your books in their crib!

**Apollo **– Hahahaha! Athena? You have a crib for your books? Lol

_Poseidon, Hades and 100 others like this. _

My stomach was actually hurting form all that laughter. _Seriously? A crib?_

**Athena **– For your information I have not! Who told you that Fish Face?

**Poseidon **– Hermes did, Grey-eyed Bookworm.

**Athena – **Hermes? *Smiles sweetly*

**Hermes **– I…um… I have to go deliver a message! See yas!

I hummed. Sucks for Hermes. Suddenly, a post from Hera popped up.

**Hera- **Zeus has gone mad shouting he's the best! I swear someone must have tampered with his pills!

_Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Poseidon, Hades and 40 others like this. _

'_Okay, that's definitely Hermes's work…' _And Annabeth and Athena's comments confirmed my thoughts.

**Comments**

**Athena **– I think I know…

**Annabeth Chase** – Hermes?

**Athena - **That's right, daughter…

**Hera – **Hermes? Was it you?

**Hermes – **It wasn't me this time! I swear!

**Thalia Grace** – Swear on the river Styx!

**Hermes **– Um… Fine! It was me!

"Hah! I knew it!" I shouted to no one in particular.

**Hera **– UH! WHAT DO I DO TO BRING HIM BACK TO ORIGINAL STATE?

**Hermes **– Ask Apollo to sing a healing incantation.

**Hera **– Thank me, it worked.

**Annabeth Chase **– Actually, thank Apollo it worked. If it were up to you, you would have send cows after Hermes.

_Percy Jackson likes this._

'_Come on Hera, how conceited can you get? You tell her Annabeth!' _

**Percy Jackson **– I second Annabeth's statement!

**Hera **– You little insolent demigods!

**Leo Valdez **– You crazy goddess toying with people's lives!

**Piper McLean** – *gag* Did Leo just say something that wasn't a compliment to a hot chick?

**Jason Grace **– I think you just insulted Hera unknowingly Pipes.

_Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson like this. _

"Serves her right don't you think?" Annabeth appeared in the doorway of my cabin.

"Didn't you need to see Malcolm?" I asked as she plopped onto the bed next to me with her laptop on her lap.

"Figured we could a laugh out of these together" she said as she leaned in to place a kiss on my lips and then proceeded to type something and post it.

Although I was laughing my head off with the comments, I got really angry when Hera started thanking herself once Zeus calmed down. However, I decided to calm Wise Girl down. It seemed like a very difficult day for her, especially once I saw this:

**Annabeth Chase **– Curse you Hera! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have to worry about my Seaweed Brain! I am still upset!

"Oh, Wise Girl" I scooted closer to her and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You're cheezy." She answered.

"And I drool when I sleep?" I asked smirking.

"Definitely." She said and I turned to comment on her status.

**Comments **

**Percy Jackson **– Wise Girl calm down! I am ok!

_Poseidon and all the Campers of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter like this. _

**Hera **– You dare curse me you little…

**Zeus – **Language Hera! The girl does have a point!

_Every single person god and demigod likes this._

**Poseidon **– I feel like the roles are reversed! It is usually Hera that shuts you up brother!

_Hades likes this. _

**Zeus **– I am the king of the gods! Show some respect Poseidon! *thunder booms*

**Thalia Grace** – Same old dad.

_Everyone likes this. _

I chuckled at Thalia's remark and then thought of something that brought a mischievous smile on my face and glanced briefly at Annabeth before typing something.

**Percy Jackson – Annabeth Chase **meet me at the lake in 5 min.

_Aphrodite, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean and 50 others like this._

**Athena **- -.-

Annabeth turned to look at me bewildered.

I shrugged. "They didn't need to know we're breaking the rules by being in here alone. Besides we could go for a walk…" I left off and she smiled and nodded.

"Wait!" She said before I got to the door.

"Click save to your new relationship status first…" she grinned and I saved it, making our relationship facebook official before we left to the lake.

It was about a couple of hours after our impromptu lake visit that Annabeth and I strolled into my cabin, My hair was slightly disheveled and she was sporting an adorable blush. You might wonder why exactly we didn't stay in the cabin… Well, we could get busted at any second in here, while the lake provides a safe environment for us to just be.

"Wow! Jeez! As if they didn't know we were dating…" she commented.

"What did they say?" I peeked at her laptop screen while getting comfortable next to her and started my laptop.

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are in a relationship. **

_Aphrodite, Poseidon, Thalia Grace and 60 others like this._

**Athena **– NOOOO!

**Poseidon **– Book Brain, they have been dating for months. They just made it facebook-official.

_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase like this. _

**Athena **– I knew that! But I still hoped…

**Hestia **– No one should be hoping for break-ups Athena. Remember the hearth.

_Aphrodite, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and 21 others like this. _

"Good old Hestia…" I said with a fond smile. She's the best goddess. Not to mention the one of the gods that don't want to murder me…

"Hey, your dad posted something." Annabeth nudged me out of my thinking. That doesn't really happen often.

**Poseidon** – Son? What were you and Annabeth doing at the lake after all?

_Aphrodite and the Stolls like this._

**Comments **

**Percy Jackson **– Um… Canoeing? 

**Travis Stoll **– So that's what they call it now, huh?

_Aphrodite and Connor Stoll like this._

**Connor Stoll **– I'm pretty sure that isn't the right word bro! *mega smirk*

_Travis Stoll likes this._

**Travis Stoll **– And what would the right word be bro? *giga smirk*

_Connor Stoll like this._

"Can I just get revenge for once?" Annabeth shouted exasperated.

"Let's go then." I grinned and she smiled deviously.

**Annabeth Chase **– Shut. Up. Now.

**Percy Jackson – **She is holding a knife, coming to your cabin and I'm not stopping her.

"Let's go!" she yelled and I sprinted after her.

Well, let's just say that the result of the day was this:

**Piper McLean uploaded a new video- **_**How to beat up the Stolls (by Percy and Annabeth) **_

_Katie Gardner, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and 50 angry campers who have gotten pranked like this. _

**A/N Well, I figured I'd upload this since it didn't take very long to write. Hope you enjoy it and I apologize in advance for any errors in grammar or syntax. **


	2. Love and Stolls

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, favourites and follows. You guys are awesome! Any suggestions are welcome just so you know!**

**Now on with our story… **

It was a usual day in Camp Half-Blood. Well, as usual as a day can be after the Stolls-getting-beat-up-by-Percy-and-Annabeth incident. It was a clear day and all the residents of the magically protected Camp were busily attending to their chores (when it comes to the Athena kids), pranks (Stoll brothers and Hermes' kids otherwise) and general activities (everyone else). However, one sole individual looked thoroughly nervous as he was hastily walking his way from the Poseidon cabin to the canoe lake.

Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, was apprehensive. Today might look like an ordinary day to everyone else, but to him it was the day of a very important confession. One confession he would have made months ago had it not been for the Queen of all things cows and peacocks, who had abducted him and deprived him of his girlfriend, Annabeth.

The thought of Annabeth filled Percy's mind and managed to make him more relaxed and sure of what he was about to do…

'_Hopefully this day will not be ruined for me by some monster' _was his last thought as he say the peaceful frame of his girlfriend lounging next to the lake waters looking more beautiful than ever…

2 hours later…

Percy walked into his cabin with a huge smile on his face. His heart was still beating at the fastest rate it could and his eyes were gleaming. His entire body was positively glowing with happiness and even his hair was on edge… But that was literally happening since Annnabeth's favourite hobby seemed to be lacing her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. Not that he minded, of course.

After trying to tame his hair, at which attempt he partially succeeded, he decided to log on to facebook and check things out.

He had a few notifications and he realized it was due to a post Annabeth had tagged him to.

**Annabeth Chase **– is really happy! :DDD Best day ever! **with Percy Jackson**

_Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Aphrodite and 100 others like this. _

**Comments**

**Thalia Grace** – Took him long enough if you ask me!

_Aphrodite and all Camp Half-Blood like this. _

Percy felt a tug of guilt and shame at that. But it wasn't his dam (inside joke) fault this war had happened!

**Percy Jackson **– You guys really make me feel bad sometimes… I would have told her sooner if Hera hadn't messed with me!

**Annabeth Chase **– Seaweed Brain… Don't be sad… Thalia. Apologise. Now.

_All demigods are scared to like this because of Thalia's reaction._

Percy grinned. Leave it to Annabeth to come to his rescue at all times.

**Thalia Grace **– Kelp Head… Sorry… I knew my evil step mum is always a buzz kill.

_Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and 60 others like this._

**Hera **– YOU DARE BE DISRESPECTFUL AGAIN?!

'_Hold it! She's got every right to day that you selfless cow goddess!' _Percy thought angrily. He, then, shook his head and commented, while mentally noting to ask Annabeth for help on his insults.

**Percy Jackson **– You dare move me to another Camp, wipe away my memories and make Annabeth sad. You deserve it. And Thalia, apology accepted.

_Annabeth Chase, Poseidon, Thalia Grace and Aphrodite like this. _

**Annabeth **– Awww. Thank you Seaweed Brain! *hearts*

_Aphrodite and Thalia Grace like this. _

**Athena **- *gag*

'_And leave it to Athena to spoil my favourite day' _he thought bitterly and scrolled on. Before he had a chance of seeing anything worthwhile, though, another notification of him being tagged to some post showed up.

**Aphrodite **– Am I the only one wondering why **Annabeth Chase** and **Percy Jackson** are so happy today?

_Poseidon, Athena, Annabeth Chase Percy Jackson and 105 others like this._

**Comments **

**Aphrodite **– Well?

Percy grinned. He had already come up with a pretty god way of saying what he wanted to online, including one of the songs that had been stucked to his head due to the Apollo cabin.

**Percy Jackson **– Look for my status update and that's all I'm saying.

**Annabeth Chase **–What are you up to Perce?

_Percy Jackson likes this._

**Percy Jackson **– A reward maybe? Like the one you gave me after we talked yesterday? *puppy dog eyes*

**Annabeth Chase **- *smirks* We'll see… *winks*

_Percy Jackson likes this._

**Athena **- *gag*

**Aphrodite **– Way to spoil a romantic moment.

_Piper McLean and the Aphrodite cabin likes this. _

Percy rolled his eyes at the goddess' antics, while a smile formed on his lips at Annabeth's almost promise. He went on to post the song he wanted along with a couple of his thoughts.

**Percy Jackson **posted a link.

I love you Wise Girl!

David Guetta – Without You

_Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo and 160 people like this._

**Comments**

**Annabeth Chase – **I love you too, idiotic Seaweed Brain!

_Percy Jackson likes this._

**Thalia Grace- **So that's why you've been oozing happiness! Congrats on admitting it! And I speak on behalf of everyone saying "FINALLY"!

_Everyone likes this._

**Athena **– Dislike.

'_Of course!' _Percy rolled his eyes and sighed at the goddess's comment. It seemed like Athena still didn't like him, even though he knew she acknowledged he loved Annabeth.

**Poseidon **– Athena, stop being immature.

**Athena **– Said the king of all things amazing for 5 year olds.

**Poseidon **– And I thought Zeus was the dramatic one…

_Percy Jackson likes this._

'_Right on dad!' _Percy chuckled. Next he came across a post from Katie. His eyes widened at what he read and he silently cursed before commenting and running off to face the problem at its root before it escalated to an event similar to the beating up last afternoon.

**Katie Gardner – **Guys did anyone actually happen to see Travis or Connor today?

**Comments**

**Percy Jackson **– No… Oh shit! NO! I haven't seen them! Damn!

_All demigods who are officially afraid of what the Stolls are up to like this._

**Annabeth Chase – **Percy! Language… Actually, scratch that… If I talk like that I sound like the Queen of Cows! So, I'll stick to this: "SEAWEED BRAIN"

_Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Poseidon and all the gods, who are tormented by Hera, like this._

A couple of minutes later he walked into his cabin and sat down, talking a deep breath to calm down before he went online to explain what was going on.

**Percy Jackson **– Sorry, Wise Girl. Anyway, I found them. They were in their cabin ready to go out to prank.

**Katie Gardner **– Prank who this time?

**Travis Stoll **– Ehm.. Percy… PLEASE?! *****begs*

'_Not happening Travis. You just need to stop pranking them and to do so I need to tell them. This has gone on long enough!' _Percy thought.

**Percy Jackson **– Their usual target.

**Clarisse LaRue** – So, Katie again, huh?

**Katia Gardner – **You. Are. Dead. Travis.

_All of Camp Half Blood and Chiron like this. _

**Travis Stoll - ***gulps*

**Connor Stoll **- *snickers*

**Katie Gardner **– You. Are. Dead. Too. Connor.

_All of Camp Half Blood and Chiron like this again. _

**Demeter- **Eat some cereal to help you hurt them daughter! Cereal is good!

_The Demeter kids like this for fear of what their mom will do if they don't._

Percy shuddered. He had been on the receiving end of one of these lectures along with the rest of the cabins when Demeter visited Camp to see some of her kids.

**Nico Di Angelo **– Crazy cereal loving woman! Her daughter loves turning me into a dandelion every time I visit the underworld…

_Demeter and Persephone like this._

**Hades **– I understand you son…

_Nico Di Angelo likes this._

**Thalia Grace **– Poor Nico! I understand the thing about evil step-mums…

_Nico Di Angelo and the gods who aren't Hera's children like this. _

'_Did Thalia just acted like an understanding person? What the heck is going on here? She usually laughs at Nico and tells him to live with it because we go through it too…' _He shook it off. Thalia had a soft side and it was natural it showed once in a while.

**Leo Valdez **– Tapping the Stolls getting hurt by Katie Gardner. It's nice not to be the victim, but the one who's tapping.

_Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and 15 others like this._

**Comments**

**Piper McLean**- Not for long Valdez.

_Jason Grace and Chiron like this._

'_Looks like we didn't evade another beating up. Ah, Leo. Piper got you there, buddy.' _Percy chuckled.

Next on his news feed came a posted observation by Will Solace.

**Will Solace **– Has anyone else noticed that Chiron is liking things that have to do with the death of Travis, Connor or Leo?

_The Campers of Camp Half Blood like this._

**Comments **

**Chiron **– They have pranked me too many times! They took my favorite music discs!

Percy laughed out loud at that. That was actually the one rightful prank these three had done. Not that he would ever admit it out loud…

**Annabeth Chase **– Actually that might be the only good thing they've stolen…

_Mr. D and 65 others like this._

**Chiron **– Annabeth? Why do you say that?

**Percy Jackson **– No offence Chiron, but not even the stymphalian birds could handle your Frank Sinatra taste in music…

_The Stymphalian birds, Annabeth Chase and 4 others like this._

**Chiron **– I concede. Everyone has his own taste.

_Apollo likes this._

And that last comment of his concluded his way of saving Annabeth form an embarrassing situation. Hey, that's what he was meant to do anyway. Help everyone he cared about.

**Annabeth Chase **– **Percy Jackson **thanks for backing me up with the talk with Chiron about his music taste!

_Percy Jackson likes this._

Percy smiled. He shook his head. Annabeth knew he loved protecting her and just being there.

**Clarisse LaRue** – Why do I have a feeling this will result in…

**Annabeth Chase- **Meet me at the canoe lake in 5 min. *winks*

**Clarisse LaRue **– Exactly that.

_The Stolls, Katie Gardner, Aphrodite and 53 others like this._

**Percy Jackson – **See you there!

Percy beamed and shut his laptop down. That day certainly was meant to be one of his best…

Meanwhile on Facebook the rest of the comments went something like this:

**Aphrodite **– Ah! PERCABETH 4EVER!

_Aphrodite cabin likes this._

**Ares **– Honey stop squealing! My eardrums!

_All the gods like this._

**Hephaestus **– What a nice wife!

Poor Hephaestus!

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please, read and review!**

**P.S. Sorry for any grammatical or syntax errors. I was typing fast as usual. **

**Until the next time, **

**Life is struggle **


	3. Thalia and Travis Have A Secret

**A/N **

**Thanks for all your reviews! You are all great and get me motivated to write! **

**Now I need to address 2 subjects:**

**Firstly, for all you Jasper fans, I'll try to add to my next few chapters. Truth be told I'm not an avid fan, so I'll need a couple of suggestions. I have things in mind already, though.**

**And secondly, Just to be clear: I absolutely adore and love Percabeth so there are going to be tons of it in each chapter along with all the other couples of course! **

**Now on with our story… **

Nico di Angelo awoke in his room in the Underworld palace of his father, Hades. His morning was just like every other. Gloomy and dimly lit, but to him it fit his personality perfectly. He used to be a cheery child, collector of mythomagic figurines and interested in hit points. However, all that came to a stop once he came to face with the loss of his sister Bianca. He had gone through a rough patch with his cousin, Percy on this subject, but they came to understand each other. And with that, Nico meant that he saw Percy as a member of his family. A person to turn to when things got out of control or if he just wanted to talk.

Lately his mood seemed to lift up thanks to the friends he had started making and of course thanks to his sister Hazel. But there was something else too… Nico shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. He was a child of Hades, he knew his place and whatever was going on with him had to stop. Now.

After he got up and got dressed in his usual attire, accompanied by his Stygian Iron sword and his skull ring, he visited his father's throne room to announce his long awaited, by him as well as Persephone, departure to Camp.

He shadow travelled to the clearing where Miss O'Leary usually wandered about, but the hellhound was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged and decided to ease up. Camp was his home now and he didn't need to feel tense anymore. No one would turn him to a dandelion. He walked to his cabin and walked in, finding it intact. Just like he had left it. Hazel had contacted him earlier in the week to let him know she would arrive in Camp at some point, along with Frank Zhang.

A feeling of relaxation and familiarity started to run through his veins as the familiar and personally designed style of his cabin and the atmosphere of Camp Half-Blood in general affected him. He knew as a demigod you should be in edge. But there was no war and he could just be. So, he decided to invest his time in posting on his facebook profile.

**Nico Di Angelo **– Came back to Camp after visiting the Underworld!

_Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Persephone like this. _

'_No surprises there… Persephone doesn't like me, so it's natural she's glad I left the Underworld. So am I though.' _Nico thought and chuckled.

**Comments**

**Hades – Persephone? **You actually liked this?

_Nico Di Angelo likes this._

**Persephone **– At least he didn't stay longer.

_Hera and Amphitrite like this. _

**Jason Grace **– Evil step-mums are teaming up! SOS!

_Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Percy Jackson and 2 more like this._

Nico's eyes widened. Jason was right. The three wives of the big three teaming up? That was certainly a sign of the apocalypse right there!

**(Continuation of the same post's comments in Thalia'a point of view) **

Thalia Grace was lounging about in the Zeus cabin, chuckling with her brother and his teaming up comments and talking with him while they were both online on their laptops. She was happy Jason had opted for staying in Camp Half-Blood, so she could see him when she visited. She knew he had done it for Piper, though. That boy was so obvious. However, she had grown to respect the daughter of Aphrodite. She was a badass. In the good way.

Additionally, Thalia was unnaturally happry since she got to see her best friends, Goat Boy, Annie and Kelp Head. When she heard Death Breath was there, also, though, she had an urge to run and hide and to hug him at the same time. Nico was aloof and convoluted usually. When he was with them, though, he showed a witty and cool side, that matched Thalia's snarky commentary and embarrassed the hell out of everyone.

**Thalia Grace –** Anyway, I'm back from the Hunt, too! Lady Artemis gave me a few weeks to rest at Camp!

_Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and 3 more like this._

**Annabeth Chase **– That's great! We can spend more time together! We don't see each other very often!

_Thalia Grace likes this._

**Annabeth Chase **– Seaweed Brain don't worry, I'll always have time for you!

_Percy Jackson likes this. _

**Percy Jackson **– How did you…?

**Connor Stoll – **Dude, she's ANNABETH CHASE! She knows you!

_Annabeth Chase likes this._

**Annabeth Chase **– Oh trust me! I know him very well! : ))

_Aphrodite and Percy Jackson like this. _

'_I didn't need to know that! Oh, spare that! I have other things to focus on now!' _Thalia said in her head and typed away another comment.

**Thalia Grace **– Actually, Annabeth I need to tell you something… It's really important…

**Annabeth Chase – **Sleepover. Your cabin. I'll bring the popcorn. Stolls, no, you can't eavesdrop and Jason you'll go to Nico's cabin to sleep.

_Thalia Grace likes this._

**Percy Jackson **– I guess she knows all of us well, huh, Connor?

_Annabeth Chase likes this._

**(A/N Guys, if anyone doesn't like Thalico, I'm sorry. I just want to include them to give another edge to the story with some Hades/Zeus fights about their children.) **

AT THE SLEEPOVER

Thalia and Annabeth had discussed everything. She wasn't just running out of subjects. She has no other to use as a distraction to her real problem. Absolutely none. She had told Annabeth about every hunt they did in the past months, how the hunters got along, how Artemis was and Annabeth had, in turn, described how happy she was with Kelp Head, some of his stupid comments, Grover's demigod rescue missions AND her architectural designs. So, yeah, they had been talking for quite some time. In their defense, though, they had started the sleepover at 5 in the afternoon. Say what you will, they were best friends and they decided what to do, everyone else's opinions just didn't matter.

Annabeth was looking her with the face. Not the 'please tell me what's going on, so I can help you face'. No. This was the 'I'm tired of you changing the subject and I want you to tell me what is bothering you RIGHT THIS INSTANT face'. And by the way, that face was accompanied by a glare.

So, Thalia told her. She opened up and actually faced her problem. Only that when she looked up from the floor where her eyes were glued while she talked, she saw her best friend looking at her wide eyed. With her mouth slightly hanging open. And her pupils diluted.

"Annabeth?" Thalia tried to break her friend off her trance without a result.

So, she did what came to mind first. She asked for Kelp Head's help.

**Thalia Grace- Percy Jackson **HELP!

**Comments**

**Percy Jackson **– What is it? I thought the sleepover was going well?

**Thalia Grace **– Do you know how to unfreeze a frozen Annabeth?

**Percy Jackson **– Be there in a min.

Luckily for Thalia, Percy knew how to break Annabeth from her trance. Unfortunately, she was there while he did so. And she didn't need to see that!

"Okay, that's enough! THANK YOU PERCY!" she said.

Percy broke away from Annabeth slightly red, matching her best friend's facial expression with a smile and an increasing blush.

"See you tomorrow beautiful!" Percy called to Annabeth as he left to his cabin and Annabeth turned to her.

"Alright, Thalia. Now, tell me. ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?!"

The only thing Thalia could do was nod.

Annabeth took a deep breath and sat down next to her, giving her a one-armed hug.

"This is going to be a hot damn mess." She laughed and Thalia couldn't help but join her. The tension left her body as she realized her best friend hadn't shunned her.

'_Hey, this has to be good right?' _she thought as the sound of a notification popping up from her opened facebook profile penetrated the room. Annabeth sprinted to her bag and got her own laptop out, eagerly smirking at joining whatever comment feast was being held.

Thalia couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend and she got a playful scowl in return.

**Jason Grace **– Thalia? Is Annabeth ok now?

**Comments**

**Thalia Grace **– Yes. Although I was quite disgusted by the unfreezing methods.

**Leo Valdez **– Huh? Why?

_Many wondering Campers like this._

**Thalia Grace **– Because Percy kissed her and then she started kissing backlike there was no tomorrow!

_Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson like this._

**Aphrodite **- *squeals*

_The Aphrodite cabin likes this._

The next comment made Thalia laugh out loud.

"Athena really has it in for you two, doesn't she?" She looed at Annabeth who was huffing at her mother's antics.

**Athena **– Uh…

**Percy Jackson **– You asked for my help in the first place, Thals.

_Annabeth Chase likes this._

"And I shouldn't have…" Thalia grumbled as a paper ball launched itself onto her head, courtesy of Annabeth.

**Annabeth Chase **– You know…

**Thalia Grace – **NO! We don't need anymore help Annabeth! Back to my situation here…

**Annabeth Chase **– Right…

"Jeez, Annabeth!" Thalia mumbled.

"Leave my case alone. Let's see what we're going to do." Annabeth replied.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was 11:30 in the morning when Connor Stoll walked into his cabin, searching for his not-twin, but twin like, brother Travis. The cabin was empty and that left Connor frustrated. They had pranks to plan! Suddenly, an odd sight caught Connor's eye. On Travi's bunk sat a… book!?

Connor was shocked. His brother didn't read. So, natural curiosity got the best of him and he snatched it, sitting on Travis's bead and examining the item carefully. A larg gasp 10 seconds later signified Connor's discovery! He had just found Travis's diary! He always knew his brother had one. He had one himself. To write down the pranks they did and ideas for new ones and he thought Travis did the same. Of course they hid them well, but this was left in plain sight indicating that Travis must still be in the cabin. Noises from the bathroom confirmed Connor's suspicions and he went on leave it where he had found it when a name caught his eye.

It was natural for them to sometimes get carried away and write about specific people. Usually they only included blackmail material, but this was new. Connor threw his qualms about reading the diary out of the metaphorical window and read the entry.

It was today. Travis had written about the breakfast ordeal, when Clarisse threatened to level the entire Camp if capture the flag was cancelled due to their latest prank. He, also, included some new ideas for pranks. And from then on everything went downhill… It couldn't be… It just couldn't! Connor couldn't actually be reading an entry from his own brother about… about KATIE GARDNER?!

Then, Travis walked out of the bathroom. He looked at Connor. Then, at his diary. Then, at Connor again. And, then, back at his diary.

He gulped and he lunged for it. Connor having sensed this coming and seeing as he already had his info let the diary drop on the bead where his brother caught it and hid it under the mattress.

"Dude, you didn't read it, did you?" Travis asked worriedly.

Connor scuffed his foot against the floor and put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"You did." Travis sighed and sat on his bead dejected.

"Why didn't you tell me man? I'm your brother!" Connor exclaimed, but got a wince in return.

"Dude I don't have a chance! She's like this awesome person with a great character and she's just… amazing and…uh! Words aren't my thing…" Travis mumbled.

Connor looked at his brother's figure and an idea formed in his mind.

'_What could be a better way to get these two together? How didn't I think of it earlier? Of course! News travels fast through facebook!' _Connor grinned mischievously and powered up his laptop.

"Dude what are you doing?" Travis asked.

"Helping you get the girl! And don't worry! This will work or my name isn't Connor!" he vowed as Travis eyed him with apprehension.

In the end, his brother nodded and opened his laptop too.

**Connor Stoll **has just learned a deep very shocking secret about **Travis Stoll**! :/ Seriously man?

**Comments**

**Aphrodite **– Do tell me Connor!

_The Aphrodite cabin likes this except for Piper._

"And this is the way that gossip spreads, brother dear!" **(virtual cookie to any of you who know the character that uses that phrase. Hint: It's a Riordan character.) **

**Travis Stoll **– Thanks for your decency not to like this Piper.

_Piper McLean likes this._

**Katie Gardner **– And what secret might that be? That he hates me and pranks the Demeter cabin all the time? Cause that we already knew!

_The Demeter cabin likes this._

"Oh man…" Connor winced and looked at Travis who was typing away furiously on his keyboard.

**Travis Stoll **– Wow back up! I never said anything about hating anybody! It's in my nature to prank!

_Connor Stoll and the Hermes cabin like this._

**Clarisse LaRue **– Yet it is common knowledge that you prefer the Demeter cabin for a target. *smirks* Especially, Katie.

_All the Campers who are catching up with where Clarisse is taking it like this._

"THANK YOU CLARISSE!" Connor cheered. He was counting on someone picking that up.

**Aphrodite – **Ignorance is the best part!

**Percy Jackson **– Only you like it! I felt terrible…

_Annabeth Chase likes this. _

"Percy is right. Five years is cruel man…" Travis grumbled about their friend and the love goddess's plans.

**Katie Gardner- **Are you suggesting that Travis has a crush?

_All the Campers like this._

**Clarisse LaRue **– Exactly.

_All Campers and Hermes like this._

"Finally! All that's left to do is to actually find a way to get Katie even more jealous and interested so that she asks." Connor said.

Travis grinned up at him with determination in his eyes. Pranksters od the Demeter cabin or not, Connor took care of his brother.

The boys high-fived and went on to plan the continuation of this whole ordeal.

After five minutes, though, they started sprouting ideas for a prank at the Iris cabin.

Hey, they're demigods! ADHD and lack of concentration people!

And maybe, just maybe, their dad had something to do with this. Maybe.

**A/N Hope you like the chapter guys. It took a really long time to write, but I loved it. Please, review! Just a pointer, reviews give me motivation to write, especially during exam time and besides, I would like to hear some of your suggestions! **


	4. Thalico

**A/N **

**Alright guys, this is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one. **

**On with the story… **

Percy Jackson woke up with a strange feeling that day. Although sunny peaceful days were now a common occurrence and didn't remind him of the peace before the storm that signaled an impeding catastrophe anymore, that particular day had an eerie feeling to it. When it came to normal people these somewhat unnatural irking emotions meant nothing. However, when you're a demigod you learned not to ignore these perturbing thoughts because they normally meant trouble was on the way.

Percy sighed. He hated that awkwardness these thoughts made him feel. Being uncomfortable was something he was all too familiar with, after all.

With these thoughts overwhelming his mind, he decided the only way through which he could seek calmness was a long shower. He showered and got dressed in the bathroom and walked into his room. The subtle scent of lemons mixed with a hint of vanilla was suddenly registered from his brain. He smirked. These games were something he was well aware of.

He concentrated real hard, but, naturally, Annabeth had made sure her hiding place – which didn't really qualify as such since she was wearing an invisibility hat and, thus, could be anywhere- was out of his orientation's reach.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and spoke: "OK, Wise Girl. This round goes to you."

His entire body shivered as he felt her torso press against him from behind. He felt her head pressed against his left shoulder and her hands delicately placed around his waist.

He smiled and untangled himself from her to hug her in proper greeting. The mood Annabeth was in, apparently, matched his. She needed comfort and warmth and Percy was all too willing to offer his services as the teddy bear of the day.

"Good Morning, Seaweed Brain." She spoke and looked at him with the usual amused, yet loving gaze.

"Good Morning to you, too, Wise Girl. Slept well at the sleepover, in the end?" He asked, his eyes twinkling at the thought of last night when Annabeth had frozen at some news and Thalia – all too innocent Thalia (not) – asked for his help. Which led to an entire make out session and Thalia kicking him out. Good times.

"Well, kind of. We were talking all night about anything and everything I guess." Annabeth said.

Her tone told Percy she was withholding something but he didn't question her. If she didn't want to tell him, it was probably something rather important.

After they shared the first few kisses of the day, they went on to spend the rest of their, surprisingly free of duties, morning together. They went canoeing, had a spar at the arena (which no one won because they were equally strong and capable), walked down the beach and felt at ease.

Unfortunately, though, Annabeth's afternoon was full of teaching younger demigods and he only had one swordfight class with the Hermes cabin.

The class was over soon and Percy found his way to his room, he sat lazily on the bed and logged in to facebook. As soon as he did, he found out he was tagged in a post.

_Let's see what this is about…_ he thought and clicked the notification.

**Aphrodite **

Here's a list of the couples of the month:

**Percy** and **Annabeth** (PERCABETH!)

**Travis** and **Katie** (Tratie)

**Jason** and **Piper** (Jasper)

**Grover** and **Juniper** (Gruniper)

**Nico** and **Thalia** (Thalico)

_Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean and 48 others like this._

The good news about that post were that he actually liked the couple name he and Annabeth shared and he made sure to let Aphrodite know before she blasted him or used love magic on him or something.

**Percy Jackson **– Percabeth, huh? I like it Wise Girl…

_Annabeth Chase likes this._

**Annabeth Chase** – Me too! But now I'm worried about something else…

_Percy Jackson likes this._

And here came the bad news. Percy had admittedly started to notice a lot more about impeding relationships and attraction between two people ever since he started dating Annabeth. Given that and Annabeth freezing over news at her sleepover with Thalia…

_OH. MY. GODS. _His head was practically screaming.

He commented one last time on the post and waited until he heard Annabeth knock on the door. He answered and took her hand, leading her to an empty bed near the window.

"Annabeth, that feeling of impeding doom is mutual right?" he asked in a worried tone that made his girlfriend laugh and kiss him.

"Kinda." She said.

"So, this whole thing is actually happening. Thalia is actually having feelings for a boy? Isn't that like THE rule when you become a Hunter? No dating and short of hating the male gander in general?" Percy asked, his face scrunched up in thought.

His expression made Annabeth laugh.

"Well, since you found out, I'd better fill you in." Annabeth said and propped her back against a pillow.

**Percy Jackson **– **Thalia Grace, **seriously?

**Comments**

**Thalia Grace **– Annabeth?

**Annabeth Chase **– He figured it out on his own. I have to say he knows you pretty well.

_Thalia Grace likes this._

"Well, Seaweed Brain, at least she didn't blast you for knowing." Annabeth bantered.

"Oh shut up."

**Nico Di Angelo **– Is something wrong Thals? Can I help?

**Thalia Grace- **No Nico, everything's fine. Thanks for the offer, though. *smiles*

_Nico Di Angelo likes this and smiles back_

"After _The Empire Strikes Back_, a new movie coming soon _Zombie Dude Smiles Back_" Percy said in his best Darth Vader voice.

Which was horrible and resulted in him and Annabeth throwing a laughing fit and bumping their heads against each other by accident. Which led to them staring at each other and kissing and then, naturally making out, until they didn't have any other choice but to take a breath and calm down.

"Shouldn't we warn the others?" Percy wandered out loud and logged in again.

**Percy Jackson – **Everyone, WWIII is coming. Don't say I didn't warn you. Take cover.

**Comments**

**Annabeth Chase **– Seriously, he isn't joking. Do what he says.

**Ares (I'll kill you punk!) – **Even though I still want to maim you punk, I love wars! Bring it on!

_Clarisse LaRue and the Ares cabin like this. _

**Hestia – **Ares… You shouldn't encourage fighting among people… We are all a family…

_Hermes, Poseidon, Percy Jackson and 5 others like this. _

**Hera – **And we all saw how important his family is to Zeus. So important that he always cheats!

**Zeus –** I haven't cheated in months!

**Thalia Grace – **Dad, I don't want another sibling. Jason is enough.

_Leo Valdez likes this. _

**Jason Grace – **Hey! What was that supposed to mean? And Leo, stop trying to get my sister to like you by supporting her. It won't work.

_Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase like this. _

**Ares (I'll kill you punk!) – **Enough about couples and children! What about the war? I wanna know!

**Percy Jackson – **My mouth is shut and so is Annabeth's. You're learning nothing from us.

_Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase like this. _

**Jason Grace – **I have a feeling Thalia knows and I'm out of the loop… Again…

_Piper McLean, Aphrodite, Leo Valdez and 2 others like this. _

**Piper McLean – **You're not alone in this one. Annabeth! Tell me.

_Everyone likes this._

**Piper McLean – **I'm not going to tell anyone.

**Clarisse LaRue – **Shame on you McLean.

_Everyone likes this. _

**Annabeth Chase – **Enough commenting! We warned you. The rest is up to you. I'll go hide.

_Percy Jackson likes this. _

**With Thalia…**

Thalia Grace was scared. No, Thalia Grace was terrified. No, she wasn't. She was petrified! Now, having disclosed her most private secret –which really was a life changing secret mind you- to her two best friends she ought to be feeling better. But, it seems like Aphrodite had other plans, because wherever she went that day, she saw Nico. Everywhere, whether it was the arena, the dining pavilion or even the lake, he was there. And the most troubling part wasn't this. She was used to controlling herself when it came to Death Breath by now. The problem was that Nico seemed to be ready to burst with something he was holding in.

Just this morning they had been sitting next to each other watching the canoe race and, completely out of the blue, she turned to ask him something and saw him looking at her with a look she'd never seen before on the son of Hades. It frankly scared her shirtless, which was the reason why she was now residing in the Zeus cabin, slightly shuddering at the thought of what would happen when she went back to the Hunt. How could she possibly conceal such a massive secret from her sisters and most primarily Artemis- the self-proclaimed- maiden goddess? Heck how could she possibly hide it from the rest of the campers till she had to leave? Percy had found out. How would that stop the others?

The sound of knocking threw her out of her reverie. Maybe it was Annabeth.

"Thalia, are you here?"

_Just my luck. Of course, he's the one to knock. _Thalia thought, once registering Nico di Angelo's voice filling the almost empty cabin. She had absolutely no intention of showing herself to the son of Hades. She was a rack and she knew that if she let him in, he would pester her to find out what was going on and Thalia didn't really feel confident she would be able to lie this time.

"She's not here…" she heard him sigh and shuffle awkwardly away from her cabin. Had she actually looked at him, she would have seen how disillusioned he looked with how he couldn't find her anywhere. And maybe, just maybe, she could have avoided the facebook-induced panic that was bound to ensue.

Ah, Thalia.

**With Nico…**

The son of Hades was utterly dejected. He had looked everywhere for her. She was avoiding him lately, he knew, while he wanted to just confess, be turned down and manage to escape the ever – constant doubts, thoughts and heartache. His knocking on her cabin was his final attempt in talking to her face to face. It was, thus, apparent that he'd have to resort to different measures, since that attempt turned out quite fruitless.

He sat down at his desk, the screen staring back at him, tempting him to write it out, profess his feelings and become the joke of Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and the Internet alike.

_Great! Now Percy has managed to instill sarcasm in my thoughts! Ugh! Focus, Nico! _

He chastises himself and braced himself for the storm as he typed out a new post, simultaneously praying that Thalia wouldn't avoid him online as well.

**Nico Di Angelo **– I have a confession…

**Comments**

**Percy Jackson **– Here it comes…

**Zeus **– Spit it out boy!

_Oh, great! Now I have Zeus in the audience, too! So, if Thalia doesn't turn me down, he'd be sure to zap me all the way to my Dad's palace and it won't be just for a visit! _

Nico thought.

Well, since he started, he had to get it out.

**Nico Di Angelo** – **Thalia Grace**?

**Thalia Grace**- Yes?

**Nico di Angelo **– I, um, kinda…

**Thalia Grace**- Nico, what is it? Come on! You can tell me!

**Nico di Angelo** – I am in love with you.

_Aphrodite likes this. _

Time stopped and dizziness hit Nico like a truck. He turned his head away from the screen. What had he just done? He couldn't have? Did he just… He peeked at his laptop.

**Thalia Grace**- Oh… Wow.

He winced. Amazing start. He forced himself to look again.

**Artemis- **...

**Zeus** – OH. MY. ME. **Hades**! I absolutely forbid this!

_Artemis likes this._

**Hades**- You don't have the right to forbid anything! You can't tell my son what to do and who to love! You don't control him!

Nico winced, again. His father had done just what he feared. If anything, Nico didn't want this post to be about his dad's fight with Zeus. He decided to intervene.

**Nico di Angelo** – Dad, please. This is not about your fight.

_Hestia likes this._

**Hades**- Right. Fine. What does the girl have to say though? It's about time you got a girlfriend!

_Aphrodite likes this._

**Nico di Angelo**- DAD! -.-

Nico's face was red. Only his father would choose to humiliate him in front of Thalia. Well, not in front of her technically. Anyways.

**Thalia Grace**- **Nico** I… I really need to think.

**Nico di Angelo** – Take as much time as you need.

**Artemis** – Only that you're going to do this thinking with the Hunters. We need to talk Thalia. Now.

**Thalia Grace**- Yes, my Lady.

**Aphrodite**- Oh, my poor darlings. This is so dramatic!

**Percy Jackson**- Why do I think you like it then?

_Annabeth Chase and Aphrodite like this. _

**Aphrodite**- Because I absolutely so! So much anguish! Indecision! Oh! It's making me cry! My make-up!

**(A/N I'm sorry, but I don't feel inspired enough to write the Thalia – Artemis confrontation, so bear with me while I just write the result of the whole ordeal)**

**With Percy **

Percy and Annabeth had opted for moral support when it came to damage control. OK, rewind. After the now – dubbed _facebook confession of the century_, the gang, meaning Percabeth, Jasper, Leo, Will, Katie, the Stolls and Miranda, decided to deal with it in their own way. Will took it upon himself to write a song about it. Katie and Miranda went to make strawberry cupcakes to cheer Nico up, Travis and Connor decided not to prank him, Jason and Piper talked to Thalia before she left Camp to see Artemis and Percy and Annabeth went to keep Nico some company.

Percy had supported many people when they felt bad. But this was a whole new level because Nico, being a son of Hades, was depressed most of the time. Now he had gone off the deep end saying that he would never see Thalia again and cursing his stupidity.

This had been going on for the past 4 days mind you. So, when Percy visited his cousin's cabin after sparring with Clarisse and didn't find him, he thought something bad had happened. Who wouldn't?

So, he alerted Annabeth, who was teaching Ancient Greek at the time, and started searching.

To his great surprise his search didn't last long for he found Nico sitting at the beach. What he couldn't expect in any case, though, was that Nico wasn't alone. No. Nico was sitting on the sand. With Thalia sitting on his lap. Kissing him.

He would like to say he had kept himself composed and left them to their own devices, but him being Percy, he chose that moment to live up to his nickname as a Seaweed Brain.

"What the absolute heck?!" he yelled and Nico and Thalia sprang apart from surprise.

Thalia smirked. "What? Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend when I feel like it? You and Annie do it all the time!"

"What? How?" He asked and Nico laughed, kissing Thalia's cheek and brushing some hair behind her ear.

"You guys!" Annabeth appeared and tackled Thalia into a hug.

"Did you see that?" Percy gestured to them with his pupils dilating.

"I did. Your reaction was so funny!" Annabeth laughed and got up. She came over and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"We're so going on a double date and you are telling us everything!" she exclaimed.

Percy nodded in agreement with Annabeth's words. He was so lucky to have her there talking when he was still so surprised he couldn't utter a word.

Nico nodded as well.

"Well, then, um, congrats. We'll give you guys some privacy." Percy said in the end. He took Annabeth's hand and led her to the lake.

Hey, the beach was occupied and he wanted alone time with his girlfriend! Give him a break!

On facebook…

**Artemis**- Even I can't be an obstacle to love… Damn Aphrodite sometimes you are pretty strong…

_Aphrodite likes this._

**Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo are now in a relationship.**

_Everyone at Camp likes this. _

**A/N Sorry for any grammatical errors. I was typing really fast. Also, I know many of you might not like Thalico, but this story is just full of couples and faceboook drama stuff, so please bear with it. **

**Also, I have a Pothena chapter coming up. Do you like the idea? Would you like to see another pairing as well? And if so, which one? **


	5. Tratie

**A/N I know the last chapter didn't have much Jasper, but truth is I don't feel like writing for that couple. It's not in my top 5 favourites in the PJO or the HoO universe, so it doesn't come as easily as trying to capture OOC Percabeth moments (because I believe everything not written by Riordan is OOC). Anyway, if you guys want to see my first attempt in writing Jasper in this story, let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. All the rights go to their rightful owners. **

**With Travis…**

Travis was feeling stupid. And _'No, Connor, that's not natural!' _as he'd yelled at his brother 5 minutes ago. OK, so he usually pranked other people and laughed at them after that. Those were natural prankster instincts and not some innate need to ridicule others. People called him immature. He knew better. He knew he could be deep when he wanted to. It's just that this side of him didn't come up unless someone he cared about was in trouble or sad, which was exactly what was happening at the moment.

The day had started off nicely. He had led cabin 11 to breakfast and threw a piece of melon on Chris's head without being noticed and started an epic food fight. Then, he did his chores (threw everything beneath his bed and hid his prankster equipment) and he decided to take a walk by the strawberry fields. He liked the view there. It was… OK, fine, he wanted to see Katie. Anyway, he was hiding behind a bush, while she was picking strawberries and farming in general - no that wasn't stalking! - when he started noticed that she didn't have her usual upbeat attitude. She seemed kind of distracted and absentminded. It was a no-brainer to figure out that she was pondering over something because she had been examining the same strawberry for about 15 minutes. That was when Miranda came to her and urged her to take a leave and rest till lunch. She did so without complaining, which rather surprised him, and so he took the path back to his cabin.

He didn't like seeing her so lost, so, not having the guts to ask her directly, he chose the next available and effective source, Facebook.

**With Katie… **

Katie was not feeling well lately. It had started when the Stolls perpetrated their last prank during training last week and had been growing constantly ever since. She couldn't shake it off no matter what she did, which was why she had accepted Miranda telling her to get some rest earlier in the day. She could have said it was the bad weather, had Apollo not decided to give them plenty successive sunny days. She couldn't lie to herself, though, and she knew the reason she was feeling down in the dumps was no other than Travis Stoll. The one who had been pranking her for years. The one she was always angry at for planting chocolate bunnies atop her cabin's roof. And the one who couldn't leave her mind for the past month.

It was comical really, to yell at one person at one moment and realise you're in love with said person the next. Because even though Travis was immature and idle and an incorrigible prankster with an admittedly creative sense of humour, she had seen his soft and sweet and brave and goofily happy side, too.

_It's a shame he doesn't show that side often_ she thought, logging in on facebook to pass her free time while she was lounging on an armchair.

She was curious to see someone had tagged her on a post and her notifications had blown up due to that.

**Travis Stoll **is wondering what is wrong with **Katie Gardner**

_Connor Stoll, the Demeter cabin and Demeter like this._

**Comments**

**Aphrodite **– Oh puh-lease! It's so obvious even Apollo could see it!

_Aphrodite cabin, Artemis, Annabeth Chase and 4 others like this._

**Apollo **– Hey! I take offence to that! I am not stupid!

**Artemis **– Wow! I am impressed! You figured out we called you slow!

_The Hunters like this. _

**Travis Stoll **– Back to the matter at hand people! I have to know what's ailing Katie-Flower!

_Everyone likes this._

Katie was surprised and scared. For one, she didn't know Travis had noticed she was a bit distracted. What made her nervous though was Aphrodite claiming she knew what was going on.

_The last thing I need is the goddess of love meddling_ she sighed mentally and typed out an answer to Travis.

**Katie Gardner **– Why do you wanna know?

**Travis Stoll **– Well I'm your friend, right?

**Katie Gardner **– Are you? 'Cause you still prank me, you know…

_Let's see what he says about that. I really hope this is not another joke. _She sighed.

**Travis Stoll **– Ah Katie… Of course I'm your friend. But like I've told you before pranking is in my blood! Sorry if I get on your nerves, though. :|

_Katie Gardner likes this._

**Katie Gardner **– Apology accepted Travis :)

_Travis Stoll likes this. _

**Travis Stoll **– So will you tell me what's wrong?

If someone had told Katie that she would have been a thousand times better if she knew Travis considered her his friend, she wouldn't believe them. Now, she knew better. She wasn't crazy to tell him anything about her feelings, though. So, she found an excuse.

**Katie Gardner **– Nothing, just a little tired. That's all. Thanks for caring, though. :)

_Travis Stoll likes this._

**Percy Jackson **– Ignorance.

_Aphrodite, Annabeth Chase, Hermes and 15 others like this._

**Nico Di Angelo **– Ironic of you to say! :P

_Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and 65 others like this. _

**Percy Jackson **– Shut up. Riptide hasn't been used for a while…

**Nico Di Angelo **- *gulps*

**With Annabeth… **

Usually, Annabeth always had a job to do, be that a design that needed finishing, the overlooking of building procedure at Camp or on Olympus or the dull and expected assigned homework. Truth was, though, that for the first time in –well- a long time, she found herself having taken care of everything. Her chores were done, the designs were filed and co-ordinated, the homework complete and she was bored. The sole reason for that completion of all duties, Annabeth knew, was that her normal everyday-present and endearingly cute, not to mention hot, distraction was absent. Percy had showed up in breakfast, lingering afterword to give her a searing kiss as always, but he hadn't followed her to her cabin or tried to distract her so he could save a few precious moments of kissing in her cabin while she was occupied with work. She wondered what could have made him change his schedule and pondered over going at his cabin to check up on him, which she was about to do, when she heard a noise coming from her laptop.

Cursing herself for not noticing she had left her laptop on she went to turn it off, only to figure out she had forgotten to log off facebook as well and she had a notification, which explained the noise.

She checked it to find it was a post from Percy.

**Percy Jackson **is bored. I did all my chores and even cleaned my cabin!

_Annabeth Chase, Athena and Poseidon like this._

_Well, that explains it! _Annabeth commented mentally. However, she felt a surge of pride at her – yes, she even claimed him mentally, don't judge - Seaweed Brain's attempt to appear fully prepared even if it was only once and even if she knew he was doing it to impress her because she had reprimanded him on his cleaning capabilities two days beforehand. She knew this cleaning attempt was just that. An attempt, which probably wasn't going to be followed by an improved cleaning habit and aimed at placating her and perhaps earning a couple of kisses she was now all the more willing to give knowing he had worked for it. After all, she didn't want him to change any of his habits and she had just been teasing him for the pair of socks he had haphazardly thrown at a corner of his room.

She broke from her reverie to find out Connor had commented.

**Comments**

**Connor Stoll **- *shudders*

_Travis Stoll and 57 others like this. _

_Of course Connor and Travis would shudder at the sheer thought of cleaning anything… _she rolled her eyes and focused on the task at hand.

**Annabeth Chase **– Up for a walk?

_Percy Jackson likes this. _

_Nice! _She turned to get ready when the same notifying noise alerted her of another comment.

**Clarisse LaRue – **And we all know where this will end up, don't we? *giga smirk*

_All Camp Half Blood and Aphrodite like this._

**Annabeth Chase –** Go make out with Chris, Clarisse!

_Percy Jackson, Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll like this. _

**About 2 hours later**

Percy had dropped Annabeth at her cabin after a good two hours of kissing and generally whispering sweet nothing s to each other in their own little world. Because the water bubble at the bottom of the lake was literally little in comparison to his cabin, where they had also spent numerous lazy afternoons. Annabeth didn't really mind the place. She just wanted to be with Percy. Preferably alone most of the time. Maybe she was becoming clingy. She quickly dismissed that thought, though, on the grounds that anyone that has managed to escape from the mortifying, horrifying and soul – wrecking place that was Tartarus, she couldn't find it in herself to care if she was a bit worried when she lost him from her sight for more than half an hour.

Percy had left to go supervise Jake, a Hermes camper, who had taken on a sword-fighting class and was teaching them the basics. Chiron wanted to be sure Jake was good enough to handle the class and Percy was more than qualified and happy to help being the advanced sword fighting teacher.

She sighed and, still having nothing to do, she resorted to facebook once more.

**Rachel Dare – Annabeth Chase ***smirks*

_All Campers who know like this. _

Annabeth was honestly baffled. Whatever made Rachel smirk she didn't know. It was pretty frustrating.

**Comments**

**Annabeth Chase **– What?

_Percy Jackson likes this. _

_Percy must have his mobile with him, if he's on facebook. Or the lesson finished early. _She deduced and looked at the post again.

**Thalia Grace – **Percy! You have lipstick smeared all over your face!

_All the Campers like this. _

**Percy Jackson **– Whaaat? Where?

_All Campers are too busy laughing their butts off to like this. _

_OH, THALIA! That was so low! _She huffed angrily.

**Percy Jackson **– Wait a minute! Annabeth doesn't wear lipstick… Oops?

_Annabeth Chase likes this. _

_Good observation Seaweed Brain! _She chuckled and then immediately frowned at her mother's comment.

**Athena **– Then why would you feel self- conscious and guilty? *glares*

**Percy Jackson **- *gulps*

**Travis Stoll**- Because…

**Connor Stoll- **They made out…

**Katie Gardner **– In the lake…

**Grover Underwood** – In an air bubble…

**Athena – **WHAAAT?

**Poseidon **– Owl Head. They're dating. Face it.

_Aphrodite and all the Campers like this._

_At least Poseidon seems to be on our side. Oh, well, I'll go find Percy. _

After turning off the laptop she frowned at her last thought. Yup, definitely clingy.

**(A/N And after this relaxing Percabeth break, let's go back to Tratie!) **

**AFTER A WEEK **

**With Katie…**

She didn't mean to. She really didn't. But, Travis's admission of her being his friend and his whole attitude had made her grow bold and evidently quite spontaneous. She was currently trying to understand what her thought process was when she did what she did. She retracted her steps.

She had been at lunch. She saw Travis, talked to him; they made jokes and laughed around while eating, even though they were seated in different tables. They had been doing so ever since he said he considered her his friend and they had hung out a lot more after that. Afterword, she was on her way back to the Demeter cabin, when she spotted Samantha Riley, one of the pretty doll girls of the Aphrodite cabin, talking to Travis. She was battling her eyelashes, eyeing his chest and fake laughing at some completely lame lines Travis was using. That was when she saw red. She ran to her cabin, ignoring Miranda's asking what's wrong and logging on to facebook only to type out the post that was staring at her right now.

She sat there for a second and debated what to do. Some people could have already seen it, so if she deleted it, rumors would definitely show up and knock at her door along with the gossipmongers of the Aphrodite cabin. Also, a tiny teeny part of her wanted him to see that post. She wanted an answer and she wanted it now.

So, she didn't delete it and waited for the storm that didn't wait long to come.

**Katie Gardner **would like to know who **Travis Stoll **likes.

_Hermes, Aphrodite and all Campers like this._

**Connor Stoll **– This is gonna be good. **Nico Di Angelo **hand me the popcorn.

_Nico Di Angelo likes this._

**Nico Di Angelo **- *Hands virtual popcorn*

_Connor Stoll likes this._

_Naturally the idiot would make a good laugh out of this. Even Nico is in on this. Something tells me it is going to be interesting. _She babbled in her mind while she was waiting for Travis gather the courage to type something out.

**Travis Stoll**- Now, why do you want to know Katie-Flower?

**Katie Gardner**- You said we were friends so why don't you tell me?

Truth was she was a bit hurt. He had been a lot more open with her this past week, letting her know stuff about his family, his life before camp, listening to her and providing jokes when the atmosphere was too tense from the emotions that were being evoked. She hoped that meant he could trust and confide in her. If he didn't want to tell her online it was fine. He could do so face to face. But he hadn't even brought up the subject.

**Travis Stoll **– Well, no one else knows except for Connor and Lady Aphrodite because she is the goddess of love, after all.

_Aphrodite and Connor Stoll like this._

**Clarisse LaRue**– Keep dreaming Travis. As if it isn't obvious.

_Every Camper, Chiron, Hermes and Aphrodite like this._

_So it is Samantha? Who else has been flirting with him so it could be obvious? _She wondered and sighed.

Miranda looked at her from her own laptop, where she was apparently watching the events unfold, and gave her a look that said _seriously?! You can't figure it out? _

**Katie Gardner **– Can I at least have a clue?

_Travis Stoll like this._

Miranda snorted. Katie glared at her and she raised her hands in surrender, looking at the laptop and snickering at what Travis had just written.

**Travis Stoll **– Well, she gets mad at me often, she is really sweet and she is really into plants…

Katie lost the earth from beneath her feet.

**Katie Gardner **– OMG! You like my sister Miranda?

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Miranda protested. But, honestly, that was the only one Katie could think of, other than herself who fit the description and…

_Wait, no. It can't possibly… Can it? _

**Connor Stoll - ***facepalm*

_Everyone who is watching this conversation likes this._

**Travis Stoll **– No… The girl I like is always inches from killing me after I prank her…. Which is exactly why I prank her btw…

Katie blushed and looked at Miranda who was smirking at her suggestively. She blushed more and told her to hush for good measure. Miranda laughed. Frankly, Katie felt like laughing herself.

**Katie Gardner **- … Meet me in the strawberry fields in 5 min.

_Travis Stoll likes this._

**Clarisse LaRue **– All right. That's settled! Who's next?

_Everyone likes this. _

Katie logged out and checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans and sandals. She reached for her white jacket because it was a bit chilly during the afternoon hours and she ran out the door excitedly ignoring a laughing Miranda humming 'here comes the bride' behind her.

She reached the strawberry fields in record time slowing down when she saw Travis waiting there already. Apparently, he was nervous too. He smiled at her nervously and ran a hand through his unruly hair. In a bold moment she reached forward and gently brushed aside a streak of hair from his forehead. He gulped and looked at her with a mixture of hope and anxiety.

She couldn't help it and smiled at him. That was all the courage he seemed to need to start talking.

"Katie, I'm really sorry for all the times I have made you feel bad when I pranked you. Yeah, at first it was just for fun, but once I realized how amazing and beautiful and kind and righteous you are I couldn't bring myself to stop pranking you because I thought you wouldn't spare a glance at me again. I honestly don't know what to say, other than I'm really sorry and I really really like you, Katie-Kat." He said. He shrugged his shoulders as if saying that's that and looked at her waiting for her reaction.

Katie felt elated at his words. She knew there was reason he had aimed so many pranks at her, but she never knew it was his way of saying _I'm here and I'm nervous and worried you will never look at me_.

"Travis, I have a confession to make. All this time, I've been wondering why you had targeted me and not anyone else, but then, there were moments we spent with each other, when you were so sweet and nice. And that got me into thinking the reason why you pranked me was because you didn't want to look weak in front of your siblings if you left me alone. I started thinking about you more at a time and that prankster image kind of… faded. Yeah, it still bugged me, but the way you smiled at me apologetically after every prank and how you claimed me as a friend. Everything we talked about in this past week. All these things added up and showed me the real Travis Stoll. And I have to tell you, I like him a lot." She smiled.

Travis looked up from his shoes with shining eyes.

"Really, Katie?" he asked hopefully, a gigantic smile threatening to overwhelm his face.

"Really." She said and felt herself blush under his happy and hungry gaze.

Bold from her confession he leaned in and she followed him, feeling his lips brush hers gently. A thousand fireworks erupted behind her eyelids. He applied more pressure and she felt herself getting lost in this unique feeling.

They broke apart when the need for air became too great. He blinked at her and she awarded him with a smile. She noticed his hands had wrapped themselves around her waist and her hand swere tangled in his brunette locks.

"You are breathtaking, Miss Gardner. So, I have a question for you." He said teasingly.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Only because I'm pretty?" she joked.

"No, because you're amazing." He replied.

"Then, yes. I'd really like that."

And with that, the young couple indulged themselves in kissing and Katie finally understood why Aphrodite supported love so much. It was rather magical.

**Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner are in a relationship. **

_Hermes, Demeter, all the campers and Aphrodite like this. _


End file.
